I'm The King Of The Castle
by Lia Star
Summary: Angelus is back and has taken control of Willow and a souled Spike, keeping them to amuse him. SW, AS, AW, ASW
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone Once again I haven't been online for ages and I keep saying I'm going to get back into it but I never do, and instead of doing the sensible thing and working work of my 11 WIPS (yes that's right, 11) I decided to start yet another story /

Title comes from a book by Susan Hill that we had to read for English a while back, I thought it kinda fitted and I couldn't think of what to name this series.

Summary: Angelus is back (of course) however as a difference to what I normally do Spike still has his soul o So Angelus has captured not just Willow but Spike as well, don't know how well this will work, but there's only one way to find out.

Warnings: Non-con - that's RAPE people, do not read it if you can't deal with it and definitley don't flame if you go ahead and read it anyway

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Willow stared at the bath in front of her, it was white. Really white, almost gleaming. White was meant to be the colour of innocence, purity. This was anything but.

Images of the events that had happened a few nights before pounded into her head and she had to grip the side of the door for balance as her slight trembles turned into full out shaking and tears began rolling down her face. Slowly she loosened her grip on the door frame and slid down the wall, staring blankly at the bath in front of her and waited for the memories to assault her once more. She wasn't dissapointed.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Come on Willow, we've been waiting for you." The sadistically happy voice called out from the bathroom connected as she entered her bedroom hoping to get at least some amount of sleep tonight, it didn't look like that was going to be a possibility if Angelus was in a playful mood. She dropped the bag she had been carrying onto her bed amd walked into the bathroom, taking a deep breath and closing the door behind her before turning around.

"Well, I was anyway."

A strangled cry escaped her lips as she took in the state of the bathroom, and then the state of Spike. He lay in a tangled heap on the floor, bones pointing in directions where bones really shouldn't point and the blood. The blood was everywhere on the floor, on the walls and in the bath.

The water had turned an angry shade of pink and Angelus was relaxing into it, swirling the water around him with a bloodied fingertip.

"Spikey didn't want to play." He offered in a way of explanation, and although she should have been shocked at the idea of Angelus offering to explain something for her benefit her brain couldn't focus enough to take it in, her eyes were still transfixed on the sight of the broken figure in the corner of the room.

An annoyed snap of fingers in her direction brought her out of her trance-like state and she looked at Angelus, his bored eyes piercing into hers.

"Take your clothes off." The same bored tone.

Her shaking hands rose to her top and she began lifting her top over her head, and undoing the clasp of her bra. She had given up taking off her underwear last, he'd seen her before and he'd see her again there was no point in trying to delay the inevitable, the most it would acomplish would be to piss him off, which wasn't something she especially wanted.

Trembling fingers pushed down her trousers and the bored eyes ran up and down her figure as if seeing it for the first time. The rest of her underwear came off and she stood, trying not to cringe under his gaze. A few minutes later he eventually looked back up at her and made the request she had been dreading.

Her mind was blank as she walked towards him and put her hand on the arm he offered to steady herself as she dipped a toe, and then the rest of her foot into the water. A muffled moan of pain from the corner stopped her in her tracks as she'd just lifted her second foot and she almost fell backwards if it hadn't been for the increased pressure on her hand which increased further when she didn't immediatley turn away from the body of the closest thing she had to a friend. When her fingers began crushing into each other and were seconds away from breaking she lifted her foot up again and placed it into the water before sinking down onto her knees and then eventually the body beneath her which turned her around so that the back of her head could rest on his chest.

His free hand ran down her side and before she could even anticipate it he'd harshly forced his finger into her and her body moved back trying to further herself from the painful intrusion all the while knowing that it would make no difference.

As he began moving it around she tried to focus on something else, to relax her body, the fact that he was preparing her body at all was considerate for him. He'd raped her before, plenty of times, she couldn't even count or remember every single time and mostly her body was adjusted to it but with the sight of Spike barely moving and in agony on the floor in front of her she couldn't get in the right state of mind to accept it once more and began stuggling,something she hadn't done for months now.

Angelus began laughing at her futile atempts of escape and pulled his finger out before flipping them over so he was on top and she had to fight to keep her head above the water, preventing herself from drowning in a bath tub full of luke-warm water and Spike's blood.

Suddenly his touch became deceptivley soft and if she hadn't looked into his eyes she may have stopped struggling and made it easier on herself but she did and doubled her atempts, however pathetic, to escape. Angelus let out a long laugh out the desperate scene before him a few seconds before thrusting his hardened cock into her and revelling in the deep throated scream that came from the tiny body beneath him.

His thrusts sped up as he neared his release and he harshly twisted Willow's clit and her body spasmed unwillingly along with his, her breath coming in short breathy pants. He watched her face for a few moments waiting for the tears to fall, and they did.

He placed his hand on the back of her head bringing it up to him as he slowly soothed her pained body with gentle touches and soft words whilst picking up her body and lifting her out of the water then placing her on the floor next to Spike. His fingers cupped her chin and lifted it up painfully.

"Sort him out will you? I rather fancy fucking him again and I can't if he looks like that. And sort out this mess when you get a minute." With that Angelus turned around and walked out the bathroom with all of the elegance of a master vampire.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Willow was brought out of her memories by a slight pressure on her shoulder and she turned her head around to see it was Spike, who was still having trouble standing. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before standing up and leading him back to the bed.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed?" She asked with the casual tone of a mother tucking in a child with a slight cold.

"Yeah well, not very good at following orders am I?"

"That what caused him to have a go at you like that?"

"Willow..." A slight warning tone entered Spike's voice and Willow left the subject alone again, he may be weak but he was the only thing that kept her going and she wasn't about to lose him over a dissagreement. He was refusing to tell her what exactly he had done to get Angelus that pissed off at him and he was forcing her to leave the subject well alone.

She curled up on the edge of the bed, resting her head on his chest lightly, where most of the wounds had cleared up over the past week and her eyes fluttered shut as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

The next chapter I post will be set in the same world but won't directly follow these events.

Hopefully you all read the rape warning first and there won't be any flaming, though that was the first time I'd tried writing a rape scene so criticism is obviously accepted.

Review if you'd like to see more at some point, and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Can't remember if I mentioned this in the previous chapter but most likely these chapters aren't going to be in chronological order or willhave long spaces of time between them. I have this little sheet of paper on with 15 chapter ideas (A feeling, a word and a character) and I'm just choosing random ones from it.

WARNING: A depressed Spike. Angelus being almost nice. Well as nice as he gets. Which isn't very. Too much dialogue.

Anyway, here we go with the next chapter. As always, if you want more then review and make me feel loved

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

It was... well there wasn't really a word to describe it. Freedom? It would have been if he was human, and it could still be, only it was a lot harder to decapitate yourself then it was to slit your wrists. So maybe it wasn't freedom. It represented some people's largest fears and yet was the largest hope some people had in their life. Human's were strange, inconsistant, how could the same object mean totally different things to people?

Maybe the only word to describe it accuratley was sharp. It seemed to lack poetry, but that wasn't a particuarly bad thing considering his experience with the subject.

He'd considered seeing just how much damage he could really do with it, maybe he could cut his own heart out with it, though Angelus had managed to do a fairly good job of pulling out his insides without the use of a knife, just a sharp tongue. He knew he wouldn't do any real damage to himself with it, it wasn't fair on Willow.

Willow. The Scooby Gang had really underestimated the strength the young woman possessed she'd kept him going the past few years and he'd returned the favour and as tempting as it was to end it all he couldn't do that to her.

He'd tried to cut his soul out once, a long time ago now, or so it seemed. It hadn't worked, left nothing but scars, inside and out.

He picked up the shining object once more, still glistening with traces of his blood from shallow cuts along his arms, he'd wanted to know what it felt like. He had his answer, it kind of tickled. The evidence had dissapeared in the minutes that he'd been contemplating the knife and now his arms were healed making him want to put the marks back there. He lifted the knife once more.

"You know that won't kill you."

"But it'll make me feel better." An honest response was better than no response at all.

"For how long?" Suddenly the voice was directly in his ear and he couldn't help but turn around and see the dark haired vampire kneeling behind him. Then he faced the wall in front of him once more and leant his head back against the strong body behind him as he considered the question.

"'m not sure, only one way to find out."

"Think it'll make you feel better if I'm the one causing the damage?"

"Probably not."

A pair of large hands covered his own and the knife was extracted from him without argument. He shivered slightly as he felt the cool metal gliding down his back without breaking skin.

"You want a choice?"

"Depends what it is."

"You want this knife in you? Or you want my cock?"

"Hardly a choice."

"I never said it was a good one."

Spike turned around once more and tilted his head up slightly so he could look Angelus in the eyes. The emotions in them caused him some confusion. It wasn't love or any kind of emotion that showed he cared about Spike but it could amost be mistaken for understanding. Realisation that Spike was close to breaking point, even with Willow around. Realisation that he had to back off just a tiny bit and give the younger vampire some control over his life back, even if the control came in the form of a choice he didn't want to make.

"Can I have both?"

"Greedy."

Angelus lifted the fragile vampire up taking him and the knife towards the bed. He made quick work of their clothes and was soon sitting naked on top of an equally naked blonde vampire. He took the knife and traced a pattern on the chest bared before him, pausing to lap up the blood before vampire healing took over and the wound dissapeared. He stopped after a couple of minutes remembering his Childe's request for both.

"On your back or on your front?"

"Up to you."

"Just checking you hadn't forgotten your place."

"As if I could."

Angelus ignored the comment that could quite easily be considered as cheek from the blonde and grabbed a tube of lube lying on the bedside table, grabbing Spike's hand he poured a generous amount into it, causing a raised eyebrow from the vampire below him.

"You going to complain?"

He placed the tube back on the table and noted a slight shrug of Spike's shoulders before his lube filled hand reached out and took hold of Angelus' cock which had been half hard since he had entered the room.

Spike took his time smoothing it over the cool surface as if exploring it for the first time with an almost child like curiosity in his eyes. His thumb sweeped lightly over the head and he looked up in surprise as Angelus didn't bother to hide a moan under his usual cool exterior.

Spike sped up the movements of his hand, though still taking the time to massage the hard length in his hand, he wasn't particuarly sure if he felt like being fucked any more, Angelus noticed the uncertainty in his Childe's eyes and offered another choice, for some unexplained reason he didn't feel like forcing the boy tonight. Perhaps it was because he realised that one small shove from him and Spike could go toppling over the edge of sanity once more and he didn't fancy coaxing him back to reality for the next year, or perhaps it was because seeing Spike sat crosslegged on the floor with a knife in his hands had brought back memories of an equally fragile human William.

"You just want to suck me off?"

"You're covered in lube." Spike screwed his face up at the idea of swalllowing half the tube, he put a hopeful look on his face, "Hand job?"

"I must be going soft."

"I don't think that's all too likely."

Angelus looked less than sure but didn't disagree and began thrusting back into the hand that had a firm grip on him whilst deciding to fuck the boy raw at some point in the future to make up for this moment and proving to himself that he wasn't turning as soft as soul-boy.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

There we go, an update, the day after my last update o Shocking, I know. Remember reviews are appreciated lots and lots, I'm actually intending to update this one frequently and maybe even finish off some of my other stories.

Well, that was Angelus acting about as soft as I'll ever make him. And if someone is waiting for a happy ending where Angelus decides that he loves Willow and Spike and they all live happily ever after in threesome paradise then I'd advise you stop reading.

Angelus is a sadistic bastard, get used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was originally going to do a Willow chapter, a Spike chapter, an Angelus chapter, a Willow chapter etc. But for some reason I didn't feel like getting inside Angelus' head today, shocking I know. Anyway, here's the next chapter, even though only one person is reviwing this I'm continuing because i'm enjoying it D

And I've noticed a lo of mistakes in the previous two chapter, sorry about that. If anyone would be interested in beta-ing (is that even a word?) this story I'd appeciate it lots and lots D

WARNINGS: Slash.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

He hated it, everything it represented, even as he pleaded for more he hated it. It was just a bed, it shouldn't have this much of an effect on him, but it did. It was a large four poster with silk sheets, black, of course. It represented the power Angelus had over him, over everyone. It could be used for pleasure or pain or an amazing mixture of something somewhere in the middle where boundries blurred and you didn't know what you were feeling.

A slight breeze against his left cheek notified him to someone elses presence, and it was fairly obvious who it was. Very few people could venture into this room without a fear of death if they got caught.

"Seems you were thinking the same as me."

"Doubt it."

A pair of large hands circled his body from behind and started unbuttoning his shirt whilst Angelus slowly made his way up Spike's neck with small butterfly kisses that were barely there. The shirt fluttered to the floor and as he leant back into his Sire's touch he realised the older vampire was already shirtless.

"Eager little thing aren't you?"

"Maybe I just want to get it over with." He cringed as he waited for Angelus' response, everything depended on Angelus' mood.

"I think we both know that's not the case." To prove his point Angelus moved his hand down slowly to feel the hardness hidden beneath the leather that he had insisted replace Spike's usual attire of denim. "Someone seems more than a little eager."

Spike took one last glance towards the bed and his previous thoughts. He knew he hated it, but out of everything Angelus had tried to teach him one thing that stood out was how closely connected hate and love really were. Making his decision he turned around in Angelus' arms and their eyes met for a split second before lips collided and he was pushed back onto the bed behind him.

Their tongues dueled for domiance even though both vampires knew the battle was only taking place because Angelus felt like it, the moment he wanted to have complete control, he would have it. He moaned helplessly into the mouth that surrounded him and recieved a low, possesive growl in response.

Spike's left hand was pinned down against the bed, his fingers entwined with Angelus' whilst his other was gripping the back of Angelus' hair and pulling his head impossibly closer. Angelus grabbed the hand that had embedded itself in his hair and pinned it above Spike's head along with the other giving a smirk at Spike's response at the loss of Angelus' mouth on his.

Standing unnoticed in the doorway stood Willow watching the scene with a casual interest. She knew that as much as she wanted to she would never be able to understand the relationship between the two vampires, it wasn't something that a human could even begin to understand. Angelus could do anything to Spike, refuse him food for a month, beat him into a messy pile of flesh and bones, rape him over and over until he was crying out for mercy. But still Spike went back to him willingly, craving the older vampire more than he craved blood.

Willow just didn't understand it. She had suffered at the hands of Angelus and then willingly went back to Angelus, let him cuddle and pet her, but it wasn't because she wanted him to, it was more of a survival instinct. But it wasn't the same for Spike, he wasn't just trying to get through with as little damage as possible, he wanted to spend more time with Angelus.

She cast her eyes back to the bed in the corner of the room where Spike was now on all fours whilst Angelus was teasing him with feather light touches and Spike was trying his hardest to stay still and lean into them at the same time. Willow understood the pleasure, Angelus was talented, there was no doubt about that. But even when she was moaning in pleasure there was still a tiny voice at the back of head that was disgusted at the pleasure she was feeling, Spike seemed to lack this, despite his soul.

Angelus stilled suddenly before turning around, his amber eyes meeting hers in a silent invitation. Willow considered it for a moment, she had never joined them out of her own choice. If Angelus had told her to go over to them, she would have, most likely without hesitation. But he hadn't, he was giving her a choice, and as much as she'd like to see what it was like to go to him without the order, to see why Spike did it so often, she couldn't. She turned around slowly and walked out the room, closing the door behind her and shutting out Spike's muffled moans.

Angelus turned back to his Childe, not surprised at Willow's response, she didn't understand the relationship between a vampire and its Sire, she couldn't.

He didn't think there was a human alive who could understand and he didn't particuarly care, his Childe was what was important and Willow was just a distraction. And of course Spike's cure. Once he could get Willow to remove the soul by editing the ensoulment spell he would have his Childe back and he was ever letting him go again.

He may let Spike turn the witch if he really wanted, if not she'd just be another casualty caused by the mess that the Slayer had made.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Back at school for a week, hence the lack of updates, I'd appreciate some feedback to cheer me up? I've also been starting a personal website with a few of my graphicy things and I'm going to be putting my fanfic up there eventually you can check it out at secondbest. but there is next to nothing there, just the layout and a few icons/avatars so far. An amazingly short chapter, but I didn't feel like doing something especially long, the next chapter I'll do will probably be Willow's side of the 'story' and then I'll move on to including either Sex, or Spike in the chapter after that. Or both, if you're really lucky. What would you prefer to see, s/w, a/s, a/w or a/s/w. There we go, I've given you a reasion to review and give your ideas now

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

He'd been lying on the bed for over an hour, just watching her, amusment flashing obviously in his eyes. He was used to watching her a lot of the time, whether she knew it or not. Watch her when she was sleeping, when she was reading, when she was fucking. But it was unusual to watch her like this, when her body language, well it wasn't confident but it wasn't shying away from him either.

It wasn't even him who had started watching her. Willow had walked into his room just over an hour ago and stopped still. He'd pretended to be asleep at first, wondering what her intentions were, but when it became clear that she wasn't going to do anything he opened his eyes and rolled over onto his back. His gaze had met hers and she had just spent the next hour watching him. She was usually very obvious about everything she did, her thoughts clear to anyone who cared to look, but today was different.

He could tell she was pissed off, not that that was new, and in turn he was highly amused, but beyond that, he couldn't tell much, definitley not what had caused her to come here and glare stakes at him for the longest length of time she had ever been in the same room as him for without being ordered to stay put. It was strange, interesting, but strange.

He arched an eyebrow. She arched one back. Maybe she wasn't exactly pissed off, but instead struggling with the confusion that comes when a person gais clarity on a subject, an oxymoron of sorts, but it was all too true.

So, what did she think that she had worked out? Him? That was hardly likely, but she may still believe it was possible. He'd heard her muttering to herself on occasions before about possibility, according to her, anything was possible as long as the person wanting to do it had 100 belief that it could be achieved. Maybe this was what her mind was telling her now, that she believed she could understand him and therefore she did.

Or maybe he was right before and she was just pissed off. Either way, he wanted to fuck her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm atempting to update some of my stories now, though I'm not sure how many I'll get through, I'm definitely more of a reader than writer now but seeing as I've had some more reviews recently for various stories I thought I'd give it a go for the people that (for some unknown reason) want to see more.

So as usual if you'd like to see more reviews are /really/ appreciated, but I'm just getting back into writing now and not really into the swing of thngs or whatever, but hopefully it's ok /

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Fuck you!"

Angelus did nothing but smirk as he held the struggling girl in his arms as she fought a battle that both sides knew she would never win. He waited for a few minutes before she had calmed down enough to listen to him.

"Finished you little temper tantrum now have you Willow?"

She glared at him until his finger and thumb pinched her chin and pushed her head back at an awkward angle.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question Willow."

"Yes." Came the forced reply, and Angelus was well aware that it was only because of the begging look his Childe was bound to be giving her in a hope she would make things easier on herself.

"There's a good girl. Now get back on the bed."

Willow jerked herself out of his arms and walked back towards the bed where Spike was lying, calmly watching the scene before him. He'd learnt long ago that trying to divert his Sire's attention when he was angry at Willow wouldn't do anything but piss him off further. He held his hand out to her as she got closer and she reluctantly took it and let him pull her gently onto the bed.

Spike tugged her hand harder and it caught her by surprise and she fell on top of him and forced herself to relax as he lifted his head up to capture her lips with his as he tried his best to calm her down in a way that wouldn't anger Angelus, who was moving up behind her and running his hands up her arms and then down her back, pausing when he reached the pattern he had traced earlier on with a knife.

The picture of a winged lion, an atempted replica of his own, didn't look particularly neat. He was an artist when it came to pen and paper but this had been more awkward. Despite the fact that Spike had been holding her down and whispering gentle nonsense in her ear she had still been moving and where there were supposed to be smooth curves were jagged lines.

It was never designed to be permanent, though without his blood on the wounds it would scar, he'd just wanted to know what it would look like, Willow hadn't been as keen.

He lifted his hand from her back and re-opened the wound on his wrist, feeling her tense as the blood dripped onto her back slowly, finding its way into both the shallow and the deep wounds, healing her back so that by tomorrow it would once more be an unscathed canvas.

It'd been his blood that had set her off in the first place, he'd been lying on his side next to her and had just cut his wrist when she'd jumped off the bed, refusing to let him heal her. She had got used to the damage he would cause her, it was when he helped her heal that she normally protested to. Accepting help from a vampire other than his Childe was something she would do willingly on very few occasions, she tried to be too independant for her own good.

He lifted his wrist away when the cuts were soaked in his blood and put it to the lips of the blonde vampire who greedily took it and drank all the blood he could without sinking in his fangs until the wound closed and was pulled away from his mouth.

As Angelus thrust his tongue into the younger vampire's mouth he felt Willow tried to move away and placed a large hand on her lower back, directly over his design, and he pressed down slightly causing her to still and take a few harsh breaths before doing her best to relax and avoid any more pain for the evening.

/\\/\\/\\

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Angelus smirk when she relaxed against Spike and clenched her jaw, a habbit she had picked up off the rebellious younger vampire. Angelus was so sure of his power over the pair of them and whilst her barely intact survival instinct forced her to go along with his games most of the time, one day he would slip and she would grab the opportunity with both hands. The only thing she didn't know was whether Spike, even with his soul, would choose her over the vampire he craved more than any other being.

One day he would be forced to make that decision, and she was pained to think that she may have to lose the one person she was closest to in this world, the only reason she hadn't killed herself yet.

Anf after that, would she really have any reason left to live?


End file.
